Bubblehead And The Baby Shower
by Red Witch
Summary: Bubblehead just can't stop causing trouble, can he?


**Once again Bubblehead flew off with the disclaimer that I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters. More fun and madness from my deranged mind! **

**Bubblehead And The Baby Shower**

"Oooh! It's a party! Party! Party time!" Bubblehead chirped as he flew around the room. "Balloons! Balloons! And presents and dip and nachos all for me!"

"They're not for you, you stupid sack of dented microchips," Shane grunted. "This stuff is for Darkstar and the baby shower."

"Shower? You're gonna give the kid a bath?" Bubblehead blinked.

"Not that kind of shower," Niko giggled as she put up the last of the balloons. "It's a party to welcome Baby Dawnstar."

"Oh good," Bubblehead said. "Because I hate to get wet."

"So what exactly is this?" Darkstar asked as she entered the room with Stingray. He was carrying a small carrier with the baby in it.

"A baby shower is where you give gifts to either an expectant or a new mother," Eliza smiled. "And I think considering the circumstances you really need one."

"Yeah I mean you didn't exactly carry a suitcase when you got here," Bubblehead chirped.

"Aren't baby showers mostly a female thing?" Shane asked.

"Usually but this is an exception," Doc said as he walked in with Princess Mara of Tarkon. Both were bearing gifts. "I mean this is my god daughter after all!"

"And I'm her God Birdie!" Bubblehead chirped as he flew around. "Look at all the presents!"

"Some of us got a collection together and got you a few things," A female Galaxy Ranger spoke. There were quite a few female Galaxy Rangers in the room as well.

"A **few** things?" Stingray's jaw dropped at the pile of presents in the corner. "I've seen bank robbers get away with smaller hauls."

"I can't believe you're doing all this for me," Darkstar was overwhelmed by their generosity.

"Well you are Shane's sister after all," Mara smiled.

"In case you haven't noticed, Goose has a **lot **of female friends," Doc smirked.

"Doc you are in no position to make any more of those stupid harem jokes," Shane said. "Especially since you have a huge one back home!"

"And Goose has **finally** gotten some sense and gotten together with Niko," Another female ranger smirked.

"And don't you forget it," Niko gave her a playful look.

"How can we?" Another female ranger asked. "Ranger Bates won the betting pool! She's been rubbing our noses in it ever since!"

_I think I am going to enjoy BETA more than I thought_, Cheyenne wheeled into the room.

"Cheyenne! You came!" Darkstar embraced her.

_Did you really think I would __**not**__ make time to celebrate my granddaughter_? Cheyenne gave her a look.

"Hello Baby!" Bubblehead chirped as he looked in the baby carrier. "How ya doin'?"

Dawnstar made some happy gurgles. "Well Bubblehead finally found someone to talk to," Shane remarked.

"Oh she's **adorable!"** Maya squealed.

"Yes step right up! Look at the adorable Baby Supertrooper!" Bubblehead chirped. "Cutest baby in the universe!"

Soon the women were cooing over the baby and presents as Darkstar unwrapped them. The men in the room were backed into a corner watching the commotion.

"This is very weird," Stingray blinked. "What do we do?"

"Do what all fathers and uncles do in this type of situation," Zach told him. "Smile, put up with it and at the end of the party carry the stuff out."

"And eat cake," Doc took a bite of cake.

Bubblehead had decided that the baby was getting enough attention so that he could sneak around. "Ooh! Just my size!" Bubblehead put on a pink dress. "Does this make my butt look big?"

"Get that off you stupid little…" Shane took a swipe at him but missed.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful!" Bubblehead chirped as he flew around the room.

"Come back here!" Shane chased Bubblehead around.

"Goose knock it off!" Niko barked. "You're going to upset the baby!"

"**Me?** But…" Shane stopped.

"Shane…" Niko glared at him.

"He started it!" Shane protested.

"I don't care!" Niko snapped. The baby started to fuss. "See what you've done!"

"But he didn't…" Stingray began. A glare from all the women made him stop.

"I think we'll all go out in the hall a bit," Zachery, wise with experience grabbed both Shane and Stingray by the arm and led them out.

"Good idea," Doc snickered as he followed them. "We can baby sit the Goose."

"She's got you trained hasn't she?" Stingray remarked to Shane.

"Look's who's talking!" Shane retorted back.

"Some people are **so** immature!" Bubblehead was still in the dress and was now wearing pink booties. "Booties!"

Dawnstar started to cry. "Oh don't cry baby! Don't cry!" Bubblehead flew up to her. "Hey! Look at me! Look at me! _I'm a happy Bubblehead! Cute and sweet!"_

"Bubblehead…" Niko sighed.

Bubblehead danced around. _"This is my big bill, these are my feet! If you're really nice I'd like a treat! Nachos with lots of cheese I love to eat!" _

"Bubblehead that's…" Niko did a double take as the baby started to calm down. "Working?"

"What is going **on **in there?" Stingray poked his head in along with the other males.

Bubblehead was dancing around and singing. The baby cooed, enjoying the show. _"I'm a happy Bubblehead! I'm lots of fun! I'll dance and play till the day is done! Since I have no clue what the rest of the words are I'll just sing! La la la la!" _

"She likes him!" Shane groaned. "She actually **likes** that insane electronic feather duster!"

"Oh that is so cute!" Eliza giggled.

"Bubblehead you are so sweet," Maya grinned.

"I like the baby," Bubblehead chirped.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Shane groaned.

"Get out!" Niko snapped. She threw a pillow at him.

"All of you!" Darkstar snapped and threw a pillow at Stingray.

"Sheese! That bird causes trouble and **we** get blamed for it?" Stingray moaned as the men stood outside in the hallway.

"Welcome to my nightmare," Shane sighed.


End file.
